


Sunrise

by BUBBLETAEY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin is the best bro, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho is visually impaired, and kind of bad at feelings, they are in love okay i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: Han Jisung isn't anything like what Minho had imagined in his head. No sparkly red shoes, no spiky gelled hair and no tacky office shirt. For starters, he has really nice arms."You have nice arms." Minho says a few seconds later, pointing out the obvious revelation like it were a sacred text with a deep hidden meaning.He feels Jisung smile.Or;Minho and his service dog Danbi always take the 5am bus to the local park, a way to clear their heads and enjoy the peace before their day begins. They have a routine they always follow- or, they did- until one day someone new stumbles onto their bus. Enter, Han Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 165
Collections: (bubbletaey + skz au's)





	1. sunrise and meetings

**Author's Note:**

> the same story is on wattpad with the same name (minus the smut, that's only for ao3).
> 
> this is super fluffy and wholesome, with just a *hint* of angst because i love making my readers sad. :D

"Morning." The bus driver said cheerfully, and Minho could imagine the curve of their lips at the amused tone the bus driver always greeted them with.

He had always pictured this particular driver as someone who resembled Santa Clause, with a big round belly and white beard- paired with their jolly laughter and infectious happiness.

He smiled at the mental image, but also to be polite, nodding back after tapping his card, the familiar sound of the validity of the card filling the otherwise silent bus. The only other sound being the engine at rest, rumbling quietly beneath his feet.

"Goodmorning."

In contrast to the stuffy summer morning of the outside, the bus felt a little cooler and less crowded, the smell of metal and people not yet absorbed into the seats of the bus. Afterall, they were the first people to get on it. There was never anyone on the bus around this time, which is why he and Danbi, the determined Doberman slowly scampering infront of him, always decided to get on this particular bus.

They wouldn't ever try and get on it another time of day, especially later on in the afternoon, as there would be far too many people. Which brought many problems, many of which include Danbi getting distracted by people (kids) the crowd and losing focus of her job, which Minho never blamed her for.

So, to save a tiresome early morning walk, they take the bus. As they have been for the last two years. Just the two of them, and occasionally a group of school children on the way to highschool (who were always polite enough to say Goodmorning, but not interact any further).

Finally, Danbi halted her steps smoothly, following their usual routine, and Minho fluidly reached out to grab the railing infront of him.

After he had sat down, and Danbi comfortably tucking herself beneath the seat, Minho felt the buses engine roar to life, the vibrations travelling through the chair and all throughout his body. Exhilarating.

He relaxed his back when the bus finally departed from the stop, and carried on its smooth journey on the practically empty roads. They normally don't start getting louder and bustling with horns until morning rush hour of around 7 or 8, around the time which he and Danbi would be happily trotting home after a wonderful morning stroll in the park.

So, comforted by the small snorts and sighs emitting from the relaxed dog at his feet, the tip of her wet nose against his ankle, Minho reached into his hoodie pocket, immediately feeling the desired object.

He took the MP3 player out, careful not to accidentally pull out anything else with the tangle of the wires, and got to work with untangling the vines around it. When that was finally done, he felt around for the right sided earphones.

The moment Minho pressed play, an overwhelming emotion of nostalgia and empathy washed over him like a deep wave, the first chords of the song echoing against his mind.

_And I'd give up forever_   
_to touch you_   
_'Cause I know that you_   
_feel me somehow._

The bus pulled into another stop, and instinctively, Minho pulled his legs a little tighter together. Whenever he traveled with Danbi, no matter how much of a sweetheart she was, he knew that the two of them took up a lot of space, and so he tried to minimize as much of that space as he could when capable.

The doors opened with a harsh hiss, and immediately the loud steps of heeled office shoes smacked against the metal floor,

_You're the closest to_   
_heaven that I'll ever be,_

"Morning driver!" A loud and cheery (and unfamiliar) tone of a man exclaimed upon entering, followed by the beeping of their bus card.

"Morning." The driver replied with an amused huff, seemingly taken aback by such a bright sounding man so early in the morning to challenge his own joy.

The surprise must've been evident on the bus drivers face, as the new passenger chuckled knowingly as they walked away, their footsteps approaching Minho, almost sounding like they had a mission to complete.

_And I don't want to go_   
_home right now._

Minho smiled lightly to himself, imagining the most absurd pair of shoes he could, amusing himself so much that he didn't notice that he new passenger had chosen to flop themselves down on the seat directly infront of him.

It was only when Danbi moved slightly to rub against the back of his leg contently, did Minho notice the sound of someone humming absentmindedly infront of him, the sound of a bag zipping open and papers shuffling around in it.

"Morning." The stranger piped up suddenly, and much like the driver before, Minho found himself stunned as such a hyper and carefree tone.

In his mind, he added some glitter to the imaginary shoes he had created. As only someone who was brave enough to wear glittery shoes would sound so cheerful at 5 in the morning on a Monday.

Slowly, Minho found his words from where they had become trapped in his throat, "Goodmorning." He replied softly, but sure he was heard when the man hummed happily in response.

Until they suddenly gasped and exclaimed "Oh my god!".

Both Danbi and Minho sat up and went rigid at the alarmed tone-

"Is that an MP3 player?!" They shouted again, like it was the most shocking revelation to hit the markets since sliced bread.

"That's why you gasped?" Minho asked frustratedly, not appreciating getting spooked so early in the morning.

But the man seemed unphased, even when Danbi huffed in similar annoyance, "Well sorry but- I haven't seen one in years! I used to have one as a kid but- man, do they still make these things? It looks brand new."

Minho felt a slight flush travel up his neck, "It's...custom made."

"No way!" The man shouted again, and Minho feared that Danbi would get up and sit on his face if he didn't control his volume. "Dude that's so cool!"

Minho hesitated, grip tightening around the object that could fit perfectly in his palm.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he spoke quieter, "I just got so excited to see one again."

Minho hummed in response, feeling a little out of body at the whole situation. Never had he met such a talkative stranger on the bus before.

"Mind me asking what you're listening to?" They continued conversationally, papers continuing to be shuffled around infront of him.

Minho felt himself smiling softly at the strangers enthusiasm to carry on talking, "Iris."

"Goo goo dolls?!" Minho heard their voice a little louder, illustrating that he had leaned forward, "Man, you really are the coolest guy ever. You have a Doberman, MP3 player and a fan of goo goo dolls? Just marry me."

All of a sudden, it sounded like the last word was ripped from the strangers mouth, and Minho pictured a very uncomfortable and embarrassed man wearing sparkly red shoes sitting infront of him. The uncomfortable silence had created a dent in their conversation, and Minho found himself missing their cheerful voice.

"Atleast buy me dinner first." Minho muttered back, a little embarrassed and shocked at himself.

At first, there was nothing but silence following his statement, and even Danbi huffed uncomfortably.

But all of that uncertainty completely evaporated when the stranger snorted loudly, before bursting into a loud and high pitched laughter. Minho couldn't help himself, and chuckled back, covering his face as best as he could with his hoodie sleeve.

"Oh god, what is this..."

The stranger only laughed harder, finally placing all the papers in the bag and zipping it up. Just then, the bus pulled into another stop, as it smoothly lurched into one side at a slower pace.

"Well this is me," he said, voice still laced in amusement, the faintest wisp of laughter still on the tip of his tongue, "I hope the two of you have a good rest of the day!"

But before Minho could stamp down his laughter and muster the words to bid goodbye, the bus stopped abruptly, the hissing of the doors opening.

"I'll be leaving now." They announced, eventhough Minho could tell by the shifting of their bag and voice that they had stood up, but appreciated the thought nonetheless.

"Have a good day." He mused, pleased when the other chuckled lowly, before the sound of their heeled office shoes clicked away.

The song had finished a long time ago, and Minho belatedly noticed that 1 or 2 other songs had shuffled past during their encounter as well; yet the lyrics of that particular song that had started when the loud man entered the bus continued to dance around in his chest for the remainder of their journey.

It was only when Minho was half way through Mr.Brightside while being lead along the cobbled pathway of the park, the early summer sunrise breeze fluttering across his face did he realise;

He never got the strangers name.


	2. meetings and coffee

("Was he cute?")

Minho physically had to restrain himself from smacking his head onto the table infront of him at the stupid question emitting from his earphones.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

Perhaps someone who wasn't close with Minho might've had the decency to become embarrassed at the ignorant question, or correct themselves- however Hyunjin and him had gone through so much in their 15 years of friendship, Minho didn't think they had apologised to eachother since they were 7.

("What?") Hyunjin asked distractedly, the sound of a passing car mixing with his words, ("It's a valid question! How did he act? The tone of his voice? Did he pause before introducing himself? I need a whole essay analysis!")

Minho snorted, absentmindedly scratching Danbi's head, which was comfortably propped on his lap under the table. "Are you the literature student or me?"

("Obviously you, I haven't read a book since I was 15.")

"That's- that's pathetic Hyunjin."

("Oi! I haven't see you run since highschool either!")

"You're the PE teacher bro, the fuck would I be running from."

("You know what- nevermind!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Now back to the cute boy from the bus-")

"I don't know if he was cute-"

("-what was his name again?")

Minho stilled, causing Danbi to become distressed at the absence of a lovely head rub.

("Minho...") Hyunjin started, his voice dropping dangerously low, similar to when he was extremely annoyed at a student for misbehaving (aka, Danbi when she chews up his trainers), ("You did get his name didn't you?")

"I-"

("Hold on bitch, I'm right around the corner and when I get there you won't be leaving starbucks alive.")

Just as Minho was going to half heartedly come up with an excuse for not finding a name to put to such a hyperactive voice in attempt to save his life- a quieter, more toned down version of the voice in his head suddenly appeared infront of him.

"Excuse me?"

Minho jumped in surprise, making Danbi also stand protectivly. However, from her wagging tail hitting the side of his arm, Minho could safely assume it wasn't a stranger wielding a knife like a maniac.

"Yes?" He replied tentatively, turning his head to face the voice slightly.

"Oh! It is you!" They exclaimed, and suddenly the voice echoing in his head matched with the person infront of him, in his mind Minho pictured his heart dropping out his open mouth and nearly slipped of hot chocolate. "I didn't think we'd see eachother again!"

"You're...from the bus?" He asked slowly and in shock, ignoring Hyunjin screaming excitedly like a siren through his earphones.

("OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S THE GUY FROM THE BUS IS THIS DESTINY-")

The man shifted, appearing to stand more infront of him, "You remember me?!" They shouted, far too loudly for it to be acceptable in a starbucks at 6am on a Wednesday morning.

"Of course, your voice is hard to forget." Minho muttered, only to go completely slack against Danbi's happy tail wagging. The man's going to get creeped out by a complete stranger saying these words to him. What did he just say? 

("OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?")

"Ha!" The other laughed good naturally, "I get that a lot. I guess my voice is pretty loud."

Minho hoped the relief didn't show on his face, but was quickly replaced with nervousness when he felt the table shake slightly, the sound of something large being placed on the table.

"You mind if I sit here and have some coffee with you? I just put my bag on the table." He mentioned, and again, Minho found it incredibly thoughtful and endearing at how the other described things to him. It wasn't patronising, instead the tone of his voice was causal, and Minho felt happy knowing that he was comfortable around him and Danbi.

("OH MY GOD SAY YES SAY YES. I'M STANDING AT THE DOORWAY AND I'M WATCHING EVERYTHING. IF YOU DON'T SAY YES I SWEAR I'LL ACTUALLY KILL YOU-")

Ignoring the loudly whispering Hyunjin, Minho gulped, nodding. "Of course you can."

"Great!" The man replied happily, relieved almost, "Oh, I'm Jisung by the way. Han Jisung, I just moved to Seoul a couple weeks ago."

Han Jisung, Minho thought, testing the name in his mind, and how it rolled of Jisung's tongue. 

"I'm Lee Minho, and this," he started, reaching out beside him. Immediately, Danbi's head found his outstretched arm, comfortably slotting into the space; "Is Danbi."

"A pleasure." Jisung said fondly, chuckling, "I'll just go buy a drink real quick. Be back in a second."

"Okay." Minho breathed, listening to the sound of Jisung's heeled office shoes click away, mixing with the surrounding early morning crowd if his local Starbucks.

"So," Minho whispered, turning his head to face out the window, the bright light of the morning summer sun warm against the flush of his cheeks, "Is he cute?"

Hyunjin snickered, as the sound of the door closing was heard both over the phone and in the shop, indicating Hyunjin had begun his journey to the nearby highschool. Mentally, Minho made a note to uber some food to his friend during his lunch break as an apology for ditching him, and also in thanks for supporting him.

("Very cute. Very cute indeed.")


	3. a new picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is not exactly what minho had imagined him as in his head, for starters, he's got really nice arms.

"Goodmorning Minho, Danbi." Jisung said loudly as he walked up to them on the bus, taking a seat in his signature place opposite the two other passengers.

Minho unconsciously found himself smiling, feeling too overjoyed to tell himself he probably looked stupid, "Morning Jisung."

"The weathers nice today, did you know?" Jisung began with his usual description of the sky, as he had for the past 3 weeks of their morning travels. "Nice and sunny, some big clouds. Oh- I saw one that looked a little like Danbi on the way here!"

At the sound of her name, Danbi perked up, only to bring her attention back to looking after Minho, her wet nose snuggling back into the crook of his ankle. Jisung chuckled at that action, only then making Minho realise he had probably been staring straight at Jisung with a creepy smile on his head.

Instead he casted his eyes down, quickly changing the song on the MP3 player.

"And what's the song of the day today?" Jisung asked after a few seconds of amicable silence, the only other sounds being the gently rumble of the bus engine and the beginning chords of a new song. Minho let the sounds vibrate through his chest, picturing as much of it as he could, the warm colours of that sunny morning and a faceless hyperactive man to go with it.

"Everybody talks, Neon Trees." Minho stated, instantly recalling the song from the very first few seconds of a group chorus.

"Hm, I don't think I've heard this one?" Jisung started, "The name sounds familiar though, a band?"

"Yeah..." Minho began, an absurd idea popping into his head as the word rolled off his tongue slowly. He gulped, throat feeling exceptionally dry all of a sudden as anxiety for rejection churned in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you...do you want to listen?" Minho asked quietly, taking out his left earphone, and head slightly titled to gesture the empty seat beside him.

After almost a month of the two men meeting briefly in the bus every morning, occasionally at starbucks later on by accident, Jisung had always opted to sit opposite Minho. Probably thinking it would be easier to communicate and more comfortable to talk, and while it was, Minho definitely wasn't opposed to the idea of having someone sat beside him.

Especially if that someone was the kind-of-stranger Han Jisung.

"Oh..." Jisung began, voice deflating.

Minho's heart pounded pathetically in his chest and ears, loudly and in nervousness.

"You don't mind?" Jisung then said, the sound of him shuffling around overtaking the nervousness in Minho's ears.

"Would I be offering if I did?" Minho found himself saying before he could think better of it, bitterness to fight of the nervousness. However; Jisung giggled back happily, and Minho felt the last bit of dread and apprehension leave him.

"I guess not." Jisung muttered, getting up steadily.

As fate would have it, the bus had stopped in traffic, one that normally would not be here at this time of day. Yet it gave both men a little longer together, a little bit more time to soak in the peace.

Jisung's soft and gentle fingertips gently grazed Minho's own as he grabbed the ear bud, and Minho hoped his surprise wasn't evident on his face when Jisung suddenly plopped down to the seat beside him, huffing into the tight but comfortable seat.

"Now, lets hear these Colourful Trees..."

Minho snorted, "Neon. Neon trees."

Jisung hummed as Minho restarted the song, "No no, I think colourful trees fits better."

As the song continued, its upbeat and hyperactive instrumental and vocal piercing their ears, Minho took a moment to think about the man beside him.

Their shoulders were pressed tightly against one another, and from that Minho was a little shocked at how much broader Jisung seemed to be in real life compared to the image in his head. He also marveled at the feeling of his toned and exposed arms, always assuming Jisung would be wearning a office shirt due to the clicking of his shoes. But instead he wore a t-shirt, leaving his arms exposed to the warm summer sun.

He seemed like he was on the shorter side though, making Minho smile fondly. It fit.

He slightly changed the man in his head to fit the new findings, pretending he wasn't disappointed that he still had no face to put to the man.

"What're you smiling about over there." Jisung mumbled, face now dangerously close.

Minho sighed; making a mental note of how many more stops he could saviour before Jisung had to get off.

"Nothing."


	4. someone like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is startled to the very core when he receives a hurtful reality check. It doesn't mean anything, he tries to convince himself. Danbi is not convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW — mention of an /almost/ panic attack! but nothing too overwhelming and it quickly dies down!
> 
> Also, yes, I know it's been a couple of weeks. But what better way to come back other than with some heart wrenching angst? Enjoy :D

One overcast Thursday morning, someone is sitting in his seat.

Danbi comes to an uncharacteristic halt in front of Minho, urging him to stop immediately as well. He reaches out cautiously, confused when no handle bar seems close to him.

It's been weeks since there had been a interference in their schedule, that it takes a few moments and a startled gasp for him to realise that his usual seat by the doors in occupied by not one, not two, but _three_ people.

Anxiety churns in his stomach as he hears the shuffling and mumbling of the strangers, but he doesn't move, too nervous to try. Danbi, sensing her owner's discomfort immediately, pushes back against his legs, acting as an anchor, but doesn't push him to move either.

"Oh sorry!" Someone finally shouts, their voice deep and slightly accented, "Do you want to sit here, Minho?"

"How-" he cuts himself short, eyes wide and throat dry at the sound of his name. Does he _know_ these people?

Minho doesn't answer after that, giving himself a few moments to calm down from the change to begin any sort of human interaction. He vaguely realises the bus is yet to depart from his stop, and only then seems to understand that the bus driver always waits until Minho is safely sat down before starting the journey.

He feels himself flush in embarrassment, feeling the stares of millions eventhought it's less than a dozen.

"Uh." He clears his throat meekly, and below him Danbi presses further back into his legs, and he pushes forward, finding a balance to her pillar like stance. "I-"

He doesn't get far into his next pathetic excuse for a comprehensible sentence, because Danbi softens her stance and pulls on her harness, indicating a clear path ahead, and that she would begin to move forward unless told not to.

Minho is once again startled and rendered speechless as Danbi takes that as her queue to continue forth, leading him safely to his usual seat. He reaches out again, and this time, is met with the cool metal of the handle bar.

When he finally sits down and Danbi situates herself under the seat and between the gaps of his ankles, Minho feels the knot in his chest loosen. He rubs her wet nose against the exposed skin of his calf in attempt to comfort him, but he feels too overwhelmed to take it.

The group of strangers (or maybe not?) have stayed quiet, which is unnerving, especially since one of them is sitting beside him and the other two in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," he quietly says after an ounce of courage grows in his stomach, feeling the person next to him stiffen in surprise of Minho talking to them, "But have we met before?"

"Uhm-" one of then sitting infront of him starts, struggling to find strength in their words, "No. But we share a mutual friend?"

Minho scrunches up his nose, "We do? Who?"

"Well, I think we do atleast? Your name is Minho right?" The person beside him with the deep voice, who had said his name before, asks hesitantly.

Minho clears his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable and out of the loop, "Yes, that's me."

It's one thing not being able to see what goes on around you, but not understanding is even worse. He's the centre of the conversation yet feels like a complete outsider.

"Ah, one of our friends said that he sees someone...like you...on the bus every morning. So we just assume that...it was you."

_Someone_ _like you._

Although that phrase was not said with any out right malice, Minho feels his heart drop to his stomach as a wave of self hatred and absolute dread washes over him. He feels his breath cut short, and Danbi is instantly out from under the seat and by his side, pressing her snout under his chin.

He can't breath, or well, he _can_ but he _can't._ In that split moment of vulnerability he let himself feel too comfortable around people and let himself be ostracized and pushed back. _Again_.

_Someone_ _like you._

He knows they didn't mean it like that, in fact, he can hear the deep voiced stranger say something close to an apology or comfort, but the sound of Danbi sniffing at his ear and the blood pulsating through his head is too unbearably loud. Every small sound, from the humming of the bus engine to the shuffling of paper bags from the strangers infront of him is amplified, and Minho wants to _run._

The bus comes to a halt, which to Minho feels like a pull of reality. Because he can suddenly hear again, and what he hears makes him wish he never got out of bed this morning.

"Morning driver!" The cheery, joyful, happy and cheekily infectious tone of Han Jisung fills the bus, and that's all Minho can hear.

_One of our_ _friends_ _..._

_Every_ _morning..._

_Someone like you..._

"Oh god." Minho mumbles, standing up too quickly and feeling himself lurch forward with a head rush. Danbi is once again right there; and she stands a little taller as she pushes back into Minho's chest, urging him to sit back down.

He pushes her nose away, and she tries to push back, desperate for her owner to sit down in case he faints standing up.

But he doesn't feel light headed anymore, instead Minho feels the instinct to _run_ _far away_ push against his sculls and urging to break free.

Minho pushes Danbi back down, grabbing her harness a little tighter in his palm.

The sounds of the front doors of the bus hissing closed sends an adrenaline rush through his blood; and his flight or fight mode kicks in as he presses the 'stop' bell on the handle bar with urgency. The sound echoes around the bus and it even startles Minho, because he never presses the bell this early on in their journey.

He realises that their usual stop is more than 5 stops away but at that moment, Minho doesn't care.

He presses it again to grasp some sort of control over the situation, "Danbi, forward. We're getting off." And for good measure, he licks his dry lips and calls out to the driver, hoping to convey the importance of his exit, "Driver! I'm getting off please!"

"Wait-" The stranger sitting in the seat infront of him says, but Minho doesn't hear him over the voice slowly making it's way towards him down the bus aisle.

"Yooo! What are you guys doing here? I thought we were meeting at work?" Jisung asks amiably, a smile evident in his tone, obviously aimed at his group of _friends_ , who all stay silent and do not reply. They don't have to, because it only confirms whatever Jisung had been saying about Minho to them.

The familiar feeling of betrayal seeps up Minho's bones and he feels absolutely ridiculous. He's spoken only a handful of conversations to Jisung over the past few days, mostly about their music taste or the weather or whatever random topic comes up. It didn't _mean_ anything. He can talk about whatever he wants, and if Minho had his...his disability is a conversation they have often then _so be it._

It. Doesn't. Mean. Anything.

They weren't friends, they didn't even know eachother that well- which is the only lesson Minho learns from this whole ordeal.

As Minho walks carefully towards the back of the bus to get off, he hears Jisung finally notice him and take a surprised intake of breath.

"Minho?" Jisung says, confusion hanging onto every syllable of his name, "Why are you getting off? What's wrong?"

Minho purses his lips, and for some absurdly unexplainable reason, feels tears well up in his eyes.

He doesn't answer, and instead turns towards Danbi, who immediately begins to walks to the exit door of the bus with a little more haste than she usually allows.

The bus driver, the only true person to ever value Minho's safety and well being besides his doctor, opens the doors, and immediately closes them after he gets off- leaving no room for anyone to get in his way of getting out of the situation.

Minho thinks he can hear Jisung knock on the window to catch his attention, and Minho wants to snort at the action. What was he going to do? Look at whatever Jisung was trying to tell him through the window? Embarrassment wells up in Minho's chest again as he pointedly does not look anywhere at the bus, which doesn't waste a single moment before pulling out of the stop and continuing down the main road.

Minho then walks away, letting Danbi pull him towards the direction of his flat instead of the park, and let's his unshed tears prick against his eyes against the cold wind.

They don't go to the park for the remainder of the week. Or the next.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
